A Promise to the Dead (Reliving)
by luvgreygrey
Summary: Reliving the last moment in the 4x11. One-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and its character obviously. Rightfully own by MTV and Jeff Davis.


**A/N: Hi! I' am baaaaack! Well, here's a one-shot reliving the last moments of the 4x11 it's just so good, I can't hold it inside anymore! So, I decided to channel it into a paper, in this case in word document. Actually, it's just another stolen moment for me to write a fanfic while I am so busy with school so please bear with all the mistakes and wrong grammar for I am currently in a hurry now but I'll try to edit it and add more tomorrow. As early as now, I am really am sorry. It is actually a gauche and careless post so I considering to remove this in future. Hahaha I don't even know why I am even telling you that one. LOL. So enough grambling, and here it is!**

** TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

It's dark. All I could see is _darkness_. I tried to open my eyes but as soon as I try it, pain rushes though my whole body. I felt so weak and I don't know why. It's been a while since I've felt this kind of weakness. I tried to open my eyes again. This time, I've managed it, but as soon as i take my surroundings, I've wished I hadn't opened it. I've just been tied from hands to toes. Worse of it, I am also covered with a LOT of wolfs bane. That does explain why I felt so weak right now to the point that it's been a great effort just to move my limbs.

Memories come rushing through my mind. My very first official date with Kira which is perfect at first but in just a glimpse, it turned out into a nightmare. _Kira_. _Where's Kira?_

But before I have given the time to process our situation, someone's voice came booming through my ears.

"Tell me Scott." _Kate._

"Did they ever teach you the myth of Artemis and Actaeon in school? no? I think so. " _What the hell is that something to do now? Telling a greek myth before she kills me?_

"Well, Artemis was a goddess and Actaeon was a hunter that happened to see Artemis bathing naked one day. Well, its not like the goddess too happy with that, in fact, she was so angry, almost turn Actaeon into a deer. Soon his own hound turned into frenzy. He was actually torn apart by his own hunting dogs."

I've tried to stand from where I've been lying but the restraints don't even budge. Suddenly Kate's berserkers caught my attention. I've started to connect everything that is happening right now. _Oh my god. This isn't good._

On the other hand, Kate picked up a bear-bone mask at my side.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I am not going to turn you into a deer. But you were about to become something unrecognizable to your friends. They don't know what they're fighting or killing."

Panic came rushing through me. _I need to stop her! She can't do that to me!_

"Kate! Hold on!" She doesn't listen to me. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Kate started walking slowly, nearing toward in front of my head. The berserkers holding me down.

_There was no escape._

"No, Kate, No!" She gently holds the mask up high then positioned it in front of my face. No! I couldn't just let this happen! Scott pulled and writhed and screamed. No, not like this! I couldn't lose like this. I don't wanna be controlled by her!

"no, no, no!" My agonizing cry came rushing through the whole crumbled church.

I can feel the mask coming through me. It's like it has magnetic force, attracting every nerves in me. As soon as the mask was finally settled in my face, something different happens to me. Its unknown powers invading my mind. I suddenly could feel all reasoning, worries, control, consciousness is slipping through me. I don't even know why I am fighting this. My vision becomes hazy and slowly I've felt relaxed, euphoric even. I couldn't, no, don't want to resist it anymore. Finally, I surrendered through it. I don't know what will happen, but please someone save me. I don't wanna hurt anyone.

Meanwhile, while Scott is trembling and quaking from fighting the transition, Kate is very satisfied and happy that all there plan is going all through well. He wouldn't be able to fight the power of it. No one has ever. It just only a matter of time Scott, then you'll be ours.


End file.
